1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for inhibiting fouling in vapor transport systems. The invention particularly relates to the use of additives for inhibiting fouling in vapor transport systems.
2. Background of the Art
Acidic materials may be difficult to use in the manufacture of chemicals and other products. Unless kept anhydrous, these materials may be very corrosive and thus requiring the use of exotic, fragile, and/or very expensive materials in the construction of units employing them. For example, anhydrous HCl is relatively non-corrosive, but introduce even a small amount of water or other compound that can form a hydronium ion, or its analog, and use of glass lined pipe may be required for safe handling.
This problem is not limited to literal acids, but also extends to compounds that can generate acids. One example of this is anhydrides. Unsaturated anhydrides are common components of, for example, copolymers. In an anhydrous environment, these compounds are comparatively stable and non-corrosive. In the presence of water however, they are quickly converted to acids and may be very corrosive.
It is often desirable to handle these compounds as vapor. One problem with handling these vapors is that solids may form and be deposited on the surfaces of the systems used to transport the vapor. If not corrected, this can result in plugging. The foulants are often removed mechanically which may cause substantial losses of productivity.
Care should be employed that solutions to problems within a vapor transport system not cause new problems downstream. For example, in many processes utilizing a vapor transport system it may be desirable to scrub the vapor stream. Gas/Vapor Scrubbers are devices used for separating components of a gas admixture. In some embodiments, these devices are used to “purify” gasses/vapors or, stated in the alternative, remove undesirable components from a gas/vapor stream. For example, primitive scrubbers have been used since the inception of submarine warfare to remove carbon dioxide from the air supply in the submarine.
More recently, gas scrubbers have proven to be essential in many industries. For example, Gas Scrubbers are used to prevent pollution from the burning of coal during power generation. Gas Scrubbers are also used to remove undesirable components from process gas streams during the production of chemicals, metals and devices such as semiconductors and the like.
Care should be taken to avoid solutions to plugging problems in a vapor transport system that will result in problems with downstream scrubbers.